1. Field of the Invention
Anti-theft ski lock assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous devices have been devised and used to lock a pair of skis together at a fixed location in a designated area at a ski resort. Although such devices serve their intended purpose in the designated area, skis are frequently stolen from locations apart from such an area.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply an anti-theft ski lock assembly that permits the owner of a pair of skis to lock the same in a cross configuration either when the skis are in the designated area previously mentioned or apart therefrom, and the skis when in this configuration being so difficult and uncomfortable to carry that it will readily be apparent to onlookers that the person carrying the skis is not the owner thereof, and that the skis are being taken without the owner's permission.
Another object of the invention is to supply an anti-theft ski lock assembly that has a simple mechanical structure, is simple and easy to use, and with certain components of the assembly being permanently mounted on the skis in such a manner that they will in no way interfere with the normal usage of the skis.
A still further object of the invention is to supply an anti-theft ski lock assembly that may be used either in the designated area previously mentioned, or in any area where the owner of the skis finds it desirable to protect the skis from theft.